


Mine

by sharmieshipz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, PowerBottom!Skeppy, Quackity - Freeform, Skephalo, Swearing, THERE IS NO SMUT. NO. WELL.. MAYBE.. BUT NO., Top!Badboyhalo, Twitter, bottom!skeppy, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, happytwt - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, love or host, loveorhost, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft dreamsmp, realistic ending, relationships, skephalo love or host, skeppy - Freeform, topboyhalo, what if i end it badly- lmfao JK... unless?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmieshipz/pseuds/sharmieshipz
Summary: Possessive? Wholesome? Noone knows. All they know is that Skeppy.Is.His.Wasn’t he?
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 199





	1. Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this fanfic. Obviously if this gets attention then I will make this longer.. but other than that, enjoy!

Flickers of declined attempts to stop his bestfriend’s Love Or Host ignite the dark room around the atramentous bedroom. Badboyhalo sat upright in his chair, unable to process what just happened. Tears fell as he heaved his headset onto the ground. He looked away from the bright light illuminating his eyesight. 

_Did Skeppy really just leave with her without me? Who the fuck even was she? I thought.._

“Bad?” He heard a faint noise come from his dropped headset.

“What do you want, Quackity?” He replied, putting the piece of plastic on his head as he tried to hide the sound of him crying in his shaking voice. “I was about to leave.”

“I.. I saw what happened,” He hears Quackity speak, obviously not falling for his facade. “I’m sure he was joking.”

“What do you fucking mean by ‘he was joking’, Quackity?” Bad’s voice was raw. 

Silence. A deadly sound, a sound that Bad hated.

“Did you just.. Nevermind,” The sound of disbelief covered Quackity’s act of sympathy. “I’m sure he was. He wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“Quackity, we’re not dating, it doesn’t matter,” The hightening of his sarcasm felt disgusting to Bad himself, but that’s how he felt at the moment in time. “I.. I’m happy for Skeppy. It’s not like he’s mine. That girl deserves him.”

“No she doesn’t and you fucking know that,” Quackity’s voice rose. “I can’t believe I’m even fucking saying this, but Skeppy deserves YOU. YOU deserve Skeppy. You deserve eachother. You out of all people should know this. Don’t you like the idea of him being yours?”

The thought of Skeppy being his lingered in Bad’s mind. _Yes. It would be nice. _But he couldn’t. Skeppy wasn’t an object. He wasn’t anyone’s unless he dated that girl.__

__“I do, Alex, but-.”_ _

__“No fucking buts, Bad. I was in disbelief when you swore at me. I didn’t know you had it in you,” You could here a smile forming on Quackity’s face. “Maybe you should be like that more often. A possessive, badass dude.”_ _

__“No I dont think that’s a good idea-,” Bad’s voice incited panic. Him? Swearing normally on stream again? No way._ _

__“Oh come ON Bad,” A pleading voice came from his monitor. “You seemed like such a badass. The raw, ache in your voice. Almost like you were someone else. Or was that your real you?”_ _

__A silence overpowered their conversation. _It was. It was the real him.__ _

__“No..”_ _

__“The silence suggests otherwise,” He heard Quackity sigh. “Bad.. you know.. just think about it, alright?”_ _


	2. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bad? Did you just-.”
> 
> “Shut the fuck up, Skeppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DRINKING

“The silence suggests otherwise,” He heard Quackity sigh. “Bad.. you know.. just think about it, alright?”

No. He shouldn’t.

But why does it tempt his heartbroken soul?

_Why.._

That’s what he’s been thinking all week since Quackity suggested the dreadful proposition. Many questions starting with ‘Why’: _Why didn’t he tell me about the Love or Host before? Why am I so upset over such a foolish gameshow? Why did I fall for my bestfriend?_

He couldn’t do it. Could he?

Could he really return into the person who was.. Scratch that. Could he really show the people of the internet the REAL Badboyhalo? The personality that he has been hiding for years? The personality that was overpowered by a persona that he’d been keeping up for years? The personality that.. made him who he was? 

_This is stupid._

Guilt. Bad hated every bit of guilt. Every guilt that he felt after HE fell for his bestfriend. The guilt that brainwashed him, the guilt that turned him into the type of person to do ANYTHING for his bestfriend. The type of person who will cry at night after his bestfriend found love? Wasn’t this all a bit too much? He should be HAPPY for him.. But he can’t. He just can’t. 

_I need to stop thinking about this bullshit. It’s too much._

He sighed, wiping away every guilty tear with his right sleeve. _I need out. Please. I need out._

He took off his tear infested headset. He sighed at the thought of having to clean that up in the morning. Atleast it wasn’t his mic. 

He turned off his monitor as his hand softly rested ontop of it. He took one last breath as he took in the cold air around him. Good Grief. 

He looked at his door. _He hasn’t done this in a while._

He walked out into the hallway as looked at his roommate’s door.

Asleep? Probably. 

He grasped the ends of his shoe as he walked to the doorstep. Marble walls flooded his vision as he walked past the kitchen. Why he picked marble? He had no idea.

Taking a seat and putting his trainers on. He tenderly smiled as the thought of the memes of Dream’s Nike shoes popped into his mind. A wonderful person, Dream was, donating thousands of dollars to people and charities.. but the man couldn’t get himself decent shoes. 

The notion of Skeppy pulled him away from his other thoughts. He gave him $50,000 just for him to meet up with him. Who does that? Even Dream hasn’t given that much away to Sapnap and George. 

He shook his head. No. He shouldn’t be thinking about this. This is HIS time. All too himself. 

He stood up after tying his shoelaces. He scrunched his fists, feeling the sweat rub againsts his skin. 

He let the cold air overtake his body when he took a step outside. He took a deep breath as he opened his car door and stepped into his car. Turning his keys, a vroom sound came out of the motor. Drive.

 _I always thought that Skeppy was someone who helped me with My Demons._ Bad chuckled as he stopped outside a pub. _I guess he were My Demons._

He opened his eyes to the loud music. The screams. The drunk slurs coming out of people’s mouths. It was too much for him. But that’s all he could think of doing at the moment in time. Drowning his sorrows. 

He was about to step inside when he thought _Why not do this at my house? It would be much safer.._ He sighed. Clear thoughts of Skeppy cuddling, loving, texting that stupid girl filled his head. No. Sorry, gut feelings. Maybe another time. 

——————-  
He woke up the next morning to a ringing in his left eardrum. He groaned as he picked the phone up. _Skeppy?_

“Bad?” 

“Hi Skeppy.. I’m sorta tired right now I-.”

“End your stream.” The panic in his voice rose. 

“But I’m not streaming?” 

“No. You are. You fell asleep though.”

“Skeppy you better be pranking me, this is NOT funny-.”

“BAD! JUST END THE FUCKING STREAM!”

“FOR FUCK SAKE SKEPPY SHUT THE HELL UP! I’M NOT-.”

His eyes widened at the monitor at the ‘End Stream’ button. Minecraft was open.. The chat.. Chat! What must the chat think?

Silence.

“Bad.. Did you just-.”

“Shut the fuck up Skeppy.”

Bad buried his face in his hands. What happened last night? What..

“I’m so sorry, chat..” Bad started, devastated. “I-if I said anything bad, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to start streaming. I swear...” Bad cried out in pain. “I’m so sorry for swearing too.. It was just the heat in the moment, and I didn’t know I was streaming I..I’m so so so sorry chat..” He turned to his phone, Skeppy still being present. “I’m so sorry for snapping at you too, Skeppy.. I..”

“It’s okay, Bad,” Skeppy chuckled. “It was quite badass. Kinda hot.”

“You think so?” A suggestive tone in Bad’s voice. The chat went crazy.

“You’re already hot even without the stupid facade,” Skeppy giggled. _Facade? No, Skeppy, this was me. You know this. Oh wait. I get it. The viewers are still there._

“T-thank you, Skeppy.”

“You’re welcome. Now,” Skeppy sighed. “End the stream. We have things to talk about.”

“Oh- Okay. Bye chat!” He was about to end the stream but remembered one thing. “I’m deleting this stream, by the way. And please don’t spread it. I don’t want me swearing getting to the little kids on youtube..But other than that, goodbye chat!”

He clicked the ‘End Stream’ button. 

“Oh my goodness..” Bad groaned out of frustration. “I can’t believe I did that..”

“It’s fine, Bad. We all make mistakes, you know.”

 _Yours being getting with that piece of shit._ Bad thought coldly. 

“Yeah,” He said as warmly as possible, contrasting to what he felt. “Hey Skeppy? Did you watch that whole stream?”

The call fell silent as he heard Skeppy sigh. “Yes..”

“Can you please tell me what happened?” He needed to know. He needed to know what he needed to apologise for. He needed to know everything. “During that stream?”

“I mean, you can just watch the VOD..” Skeppy suggested. I feel like there was a bit too much information I need to process before I can tell you..”

“Now you’re just making me panic.. Was it that bad?” He asked patiently.

No one spoke for a moment. 

Skeppy coughed as he broke the tension. “Can I ask you a question?” He sounded concerned. 

A simple ‘mhm’ came out of Bad’s mouth. Hopefully that gave Skeppy the hint to carry on.

“Would you say that.. Real feelings come out when you’re drunk?” Skeppy asked hesitantly.

“Sometimes, yeah,” Then it struck. “Skeppy, oh my goodness, did I say something about someone else?”

“Y-yeah..” 

Bad gasped. “Skeppy! No! What did I say?” Displeasing ideas of what he could have said outshone his other thoughts.  
_Shit. Please say.._

“That..You basically.. uh.. What was that, Mom?” Skeppy said with a clear delay in his thinking process. Did he think Bad was stupid? “Uh.. Bad I have to go. We’ll talk later..”

“But Skeppy-.”

“Bye Bad!”

The call swiftly ended on his phone as his screen returned back to his lockscreen picture of Rat.  
_Wow. Okay._

He groaned loudly as he grabbed his phone and went straight to bed. Cold sheets. _What the hell happened last night?_  
He layed uncomfortably ontop of his rugged sheets as he briskly opened up twitter. _This will give me an explanation._

Notifications flooded his inbox. _Okay. One By One._

_@lovelyskephalo 30m  
Bad’s stream just ended. Remember: do NOT talk about what happened at the end or anywhere else in the stream. He was drunk, and if he did say anything bad, he probably didn’t mean it. _

_6,000 comments 14,500 retweets 23,000 likes_

Bad smiled as he read but then it quickly faded at the last bit. _But what DID I say?_

_@bbhlovesskeppy 6h  
Is Bad alright? He’s streaming at the moment but nothing’s happening..._

_100 comments 120 retweets 350 likes_

_Well, that was obvious. He fell asleep. But six hours ago? When did he start streaming.. wait.. what time even was it?_

_15: 25pm._

__That long ago?_ _

_@happytwtretweets 10h  
Bad just literally stopped talking for atleast 30 minutes now. Dude.. _

__180 comments 70 retweets 400 likes_ _

_He fell asleep._

He saw more tweets on his timeline pop up. From 13h ago to even 15h ago. How long did he unconsciously stream for? 

_@suckmydickifiwin2 13h  
All Bad is doing on his stream for the past two hours is complain about Skeppy and Karla’s relationship. Is he drunk? HE’S LITERALLY FEEDING US SKEPHALO SHIPPERS _

_700 comments 450 retweets 3,670 likes_

_I’m going to pretend I didn’t read that. I DID WHAT?_ Panic rose through him as he scrolled through more tweets. _Skeppy and Karla. Skeppy and Karla. Skeppy and Karla._

_He couldn’t do it anymore._

_@skeppyxkarlaftw  
Bad should just get over Skeppy already. I mean, he isn’t made for him. Skeppy’s confident, pretty, and a badass. Bad is the total opposite and does not deserve him. Skarla for life! _

__10, 838 comments 500 retweets 600 likes_ _

__

_Excuse me? They even have a ship name? Screw it._

__

He got up from his bed as he walked slowly to his computer. He opened up discord, found the contact, and rapidly pressed the call button. Why was he doing this? He has no idea. All he knows is that he needs some help with it...and he knows just the right person to ask. 

__

“Hello?” A voice echoed through his headset. 

__

Was he doing the right thing? It’s too late now. 

__

It was never meant to be. 

__

“Hello Quackity. I might take up on your offer.” 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! if you want daily updates, i recommend following my twitter account, @sharmieshipz


	3. Significance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat drips down Bad’s face as he took a deep breath. He was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! UH.. I DIDNT THINK THIS WOULD GET ATTENTION.. UH... HI!
> 
> TW: Swearing

“Hello Quackity. I might take up on your offer.”

“What changed your mind?” Quackity questioned, with a tint of concern in his voice. 

_I wonder why_ , Bad thought, wiping away tears that magically appeared when he started speaking. “That’s none of your business, Quackity.”

“Okay, jeez...” A ‘pfft’ sound was made. “So, you seriously want to change?”

“More like show people the real me,” Bad stuttered out weakly, rolling his eyes at his monitor. 

“Wait..The REAL you?”

 _Isn’t that what I just said?_ “Uh.. yeah.” 

A noise of surprise came out of his friend’s mouth “I was joking around when I said that.”

The sound of chewing filled Bad’s eardrums. “Are you seriously eating right now?”

“Well yeah, I’m hungry,” Was what Bad could interpret from his friend’s overstuffed mouth. “I’m eating burgerking.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Wow, Bad,” Sarcasm filled Quackity’s tone. “Didn’t know you were so toxic. Anyways, how would you want to approach to revealing your real persona?”

“Quite formal for a dumbass.”

“I’m only forgiving you for that because I’m still surprised you swore.”

“Any askers?”

“Whatever,” Quackity’s tone went dry. “On a serious note, how exactly are you meant to unleash such a big change for your viewers? You know something’s going to change in how they see you, right?”

Bad thought about it for a moment. It was a big change. “Maybe I could reveal it on your stream?” Bad said gently yet suggestively. “Most of my you viewers are not allowed to go on twitch, AND, most of my viewers usually can’t watch you, considering you say foul language.”

“It would be a good way to gain clout..” Quackity laughed as Bad scoffed. “Kidding. I think thats a good plan. It would piss Skeppy off too.”

“Why would Skeppy get pissed? He has someone else now to get jealous about.” He played it off like it was cool but Quackity didn’t ignore the crack in his voice. 

“Yes, but he’s your bestfriend. And didn’t gou two agree that nothing should get between you after the Love or Host?”

Bad thought of that as soon as the Love or Host even started. He kept his part of the promise until Skeppy decided it was a good idea to just kick him out of the show. It was stupid. He wasn’t even a contestant. 

“Sure, but he said that BEFORE he met Karla,” he sighed, purposely leaving out his other reasons why. “I don’t know if that’s the circumstances still.”

“Let’s be honest: Noone, and I mean noone, is able to replace you in Skeppy’s heart. He wouldn’t let me get anywhere near you, remember?”

“Yes, but-.”

“Stop with the buts. Unless you’re into that kind of stu-.”

“Quackity, no.”

A hard laugh was heard from the other side of the screen, and Bad couldn’t help but smile. It’s amazing how Quackity can just easily lift someone’s mood. He was a good friend. “Just for this conversation, you are now not considered Discount Skeppy.”

“Achievement Unlocked: Earning BadBoyHalo’s Trust,” Quackity sniggered. “Next Mission: Helping BadBoyhalo with love problems.”

“Hey!”

———————————

“Are you ready?” Quackity asked Bad, 5 minutes before starting the stream.

“I still don’t get what’s so important about this stream that you had to call us really late at night, Alex,” Karl said, tiredly. “Couldn’t have we streamed Jackbox tomorrow?” 

“I’m thinking the same as Karl,” George joined in. For George it was probably 6am for him, so Bad could understand why he was annoyed. “I’m really tired.”

“I was bored anyways, I had nothing to do,” Dream spoke quite energetically for this late at night in America. “Other than sleeping, of course.”

“It’s a really important stream because someone here is going to swear,” Quackity said casually.

Silence. 

“You don’t mean Darryl, do you?” Karl asked, clearly still processing the information. “He doesn’t swear infront of the viewers, or even at all. I haven’t heard him swear.”

“I have,” Dream spoke up, a bit quieter than he was earlier. “It was almost 5 years ago though.”

“That’s insane..” George’s eyes looked at the camera, clearly more energetic. “I haven’t heard him. I’m more awake now. Start the stream.”

“But wait.. Bad, are you sure?” Karl asked questioningly. “This IS a bit random.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Bad replied to him, happy that Karl is looking out for him. 

Quackity laughed. “Poggers. Let’s start the stream, boys!!” 

“What about Sapnap?” George asked quickly.

“I don’t know if he’ll come. He’s sleeping, afterall,” Dream said. 

“Okay. He can join in if you’re too loud or something, Dream,” Karl said, innocently. “I mean I’m pretty sure he’s used to it since you and George are doing the wicklebits and the beebees and the honking-.”

“Stop,” Dream muttered, with a giggle from George’s end.

Quackity and Bad just let out a full on wheeze with a mixture of coughs inbetween. Bad hadn’t remembered the last time he did that.

“Stream is starting in 5..4..3..2..1..”

A small laugh was heard from Karl, as he looked at his camera, smirked, raised and eyebrow and turned it off. 

_What was he-_

“I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me, and be so wonderful!” Karl sang.

“Live life, breathe air, I know somehow we’re gonna get there, and feel so wonderful!” Bad joined in, smiling.

Quackity chuckled. “I will make you change your mind!” 

“There’s a Dream inside of Georgenotfound, and it’s all real!” Karl changed the lyrics, as Bad laughed.

“I’m telling you just how I feel!” George joined in with a mockingly high-pitched voice. 

“So, wake up the members of my nation, it’s your time to be,” Dream sang quietly, yet it sounded really genuine. 

“There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see!” Bad laughed as he peacefully sang.

“That’s enough, boys,” Quackity interrupted, shushing them. “My mom just shouted at me for being too loud.”

“Awh, alright.." Karl sighed outloud. 

"WELCOME CHAT! WHAT IS UP!" Quackity screamed in his over the top voice as per usual. "LOOK AT ALL THOSE PRIMES, THANK YOU!" He continued. "Sorry for the surprise stream! I was just very excited to what is going to happen today! Can anyone guess?"

Bad was quite good at reading the chat, even if it goes by quickly. No one got it. Except this one person..

_@skephalolordie_

Wow. Okay.

"Quackity, I saw someone get it," Bad told the streamer.

"OH! Someone got it, chat!"

This went on for some while, until Quackity chuckled as Bad didn't tell him anymore people. "Only one person got it. Chat sucks!"

\----------------------------------------------

"I'm going to end the stream, Chat!" Quackity announced, as he read the chat. "The surprise? Oh yeah! Bad, will you do the honours?"

Sweat drips down Bad’s face as he took a deep breath. He was going to do it.

"You got this, dude. You don't have to do it," Dream encouraged him.

"Yeah, I can hear it another time.." George told him. 

Bad took a deep breathe as he looked at the Discord call.

"Chat's freaking out, Bad.." Quackity cheered him on. "They've been anticipating this moment since forever."

If Bad was honest, he was tired as ever. It was two days after the talk with Quackity. Bad was freaking out for the stream until a surprise call from him came through and Quackity said he was streaming right there and then. Saying Bad was a little annoyed was an understatement.

"Fucking hell, Quackity.." Bad called out in a tired deep voice, almost intimidating if you didn't know it was Bad. "I will, shut the hell up."

There it was.

"OH MY GOD-." George let out a gasp. 

A cold shiver drained down Bad's spine but he was boiling. _He did it._

Dream was laughing, as everyone in chat went feral.

Karl turned on his discord camera again and Bad saw the shocked impression on his face.

Quackity had his mouth wide open, unable to speak. 

Almost on perfect timing, lightning flashed, as rain poured outside.

_This is the start of something new, I guess._

A notification popped up.

_From: Skeppy  
Let's have that talk. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be posted on the twitter account, @sharmieshipz. So if ya'll want to read this fanfic when chapters come out, just follow it! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Amelioration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you watched the VOD yet?” Skeppy asked him, looking up at him with a paw covering a part of his face. 
> 
> “No.. I haven’t had much time, if I was honest,” Bad answered his question, single- handedly admired Skeppy’s aesthetics. He was really pretty.
> 
> “Let’s watch it together and analyse it together..” Skeppy spoke in a whisper. “Then you can explain what you said or meant during it.”
> 
> “You act like I said something I can’t take back,” Bad chuckled, soon fading when Skeppy didn’t laugh. “I didn’t say something shouldn’t have said, did I?”
> 
> Skeppy raised his eyebrow. “Well..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments! you guys are awesome :)
> 
> TW: Drinking, Drunk!Bad, Swearing

_From Skeppy  
Let’s have that talk. _

Oh great. _Skeppy’s awake? What’s he doing up so late?_ Bad thought, confused. 

“Hey Quackity? I got to go. Someone texted me,” Bad said quickly, hoping Quackity took the hint instead of asking him questions. 

“Oh?” Quackity prompted, then shook his head in realization. “Oh yeah. Have a good night, Bad.” 

“What do you mean ‘Oh yeah’-.” Was heard before leaving the call. Bad looked at Skeppy’s text again before finally opening it and replying with ‘Sure.’

He got off his work chair and layed spread across his bed. He soon got uncomfortable so he put a knee up. 

A sound of ringing filled Bad’s ears, as he checked his phone to see Skeppy calling him. _We’re doing this on phone, huh?_

“Hello.”

“Bad, hi! You sound tired,” Skeppy said a bit concerningly cheerful for the time they were awake late at night. You couldn’t even consider it late at night, more like early in the morning. 

“I am,” Bad said, fake yawning to create effect. “You seem awake.”

“Well, if I’m talking to you, it makes me happy. Even though it’s kinda awkward now..” Skeppy said in a very straight-forward manner. 

“Awh.. That’s cute, Zak,” Bad genuinely gushed. “If kinda mean at the same time.”

“Don’t be like that. I hate to admit it, but it’s true.”

“Awh..” Bad let out a breath. “Do you wanna play Minecraft?” 

“Way to ruin the mood,” Skeppy giggled. “But sure.”

“Nevermind. I just got off my workchair,” Bad groaned in defeat of his lazyness. “I can’t do this right now.” 

“Atleast go on Discord so I can videocall you..” Skeppy quietly whispered. “I-I.. I want to see you..”

A smile appeared of Bad’s face, as he walked over to his computer and opened Discord. “Fine, but only for you.”

A laugh was heard from the other end, making Bad smirk in pleasure. “Okay. Leave the call. Let’s call on Discord now.”

“Mhm..” Skeppy replied, before the call ended and returned to Bad’s lockscreen.

Bad clicked on Skeppy’s name on Discord. He for some reason had it saved as ‘Car Rider’, but let’s all ignore that, comment section, okay? 

He pressed the call button, and instantly Skeppy’s face filled his screen. He had a hoodie on, to be more specific, Bad’s merch hoodie on. Bad’s gaze was stuck on the figure infront of him. 

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to speak?” Skeppy laughed as a faint ‘Hey!’ was heard from Bad. 

“I was just looking at my merch. Someone has a good sense of style.”

“More like bad sense of style..” Skeppy said before adding on. “I’m joking! Jeez.”

“Whatever,” Bad pouted, looking down.

“Have you watched the VOD yet?” Skeppy asked him, looking up at him with a paw covering a part of his face. 

“No.. I haven’t had much time, if I was honest,” Bad answered his question, single- handedly admired Skeppy’s aesthetics. He was really pretty.

“Let’s watch it together and analyse it together..” Skeppy spoke in a whisper. “Then you can explain what you said or meant during it.”

“You act like I said something I can’t take back,” Bad chuckled, soon fading when Skeppy didn’t laugh. “I didn’t say something shouldn’t have said, did I?”

Skeppy raised his eyebrow. “Well..”

“What?! Zak, now I’m dying to know what I said-.”

A cough cut off Bad speaking. “Let’s both watch the VOD, come on. Screenshare on Discord,” Skeppy said quickly. Bad opened another tab, rolling his eyes. _Skeppy was so extra, sometimes_ He thought to himself abruptly. He groaned as he typed in ‘Twitch.com’, and went to find the VOD.

“I found it, Zak,” Bad told the boy on the other side of the screen. He pressed ‘play’ as a 15 hour VOD started playing. 

_  
“Hiiiiiii Chat... I’m on the DreamSMP server today..”_

The stream started off suprisingly normally.  
As Bad watched the rest of the stream, he couldn’t speak as memories of the last 24 hours invaded his mind. 

———————————-

_“Thank you for donating person who donated.. uh.. ‘What do you think about Karla?’ haha. She’s a bitch LOWKEY AHAHA..”_

_“Do I love Skeppy? Of course I doooo... Just a littleeeee bittt heartbroken and such and suchhhhhhh..”_

_“Karla and Skeppy aren’t made for eachother. Skeppy’s **mine**..” _

_“I’m not joking.. fucking jeez chat.. HAHA LANGUAGE ME! THAT’S... DUMB! OAKWNA-.”_

_“Mine Mine Mine Mine MUWHAAH- who am I kidding, Skeppy replaced meee!”_

_“Might aswell go on Love Or Host myself you knowwwww.. Maybe I can get myself a decent discount Skeppy...”_

__

———————————

The VOD ended with Bad apologising for everything. 

“Oh. My. God..” Bad turned away from the screen, looking mortified. He thought of things more for the light hearted. He thought he would just insult Skeppy once in a while.. but no he insulted both of them. Their relationship. Their compatibility. All on Stream. Infront of over 23,000 viewers. And the person he was obsessed and inlove with was one of them.

"Bad, just explain your thought process when you thought saying those things were a good idea.." Skeppy sounded chill but Bad didn't miss the edge to his voice. Is he struggling to keep the 'Nice Act' going?

Bad turned back to Skeppy’s face, giving him the fakest smile. It hurt. “Skeppy, I was drunk. I didn’t know what I was saying.. I didn’t mean to insult Karla I-.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Skeppy’s voice softened. “I mean, explain your thought process when you thought confessing your love for me on stream, infront of over 20K people, drunk, was a good idea. Bad, we could’ve just talked about it. And didn’t I tell you the Love or Host wasn’t serious?” Skeppy sighed in reluctance. “Karla wasn’t serious.”

“She wasn’t?”

“She wasn’t,” Skeppy smiled as he saw Bad’s eyes light up. “Just.. Please go back to normal. Stop swearing.”

“What do you mean ‘back to normal’? Skeppy this is me off camera all the time, isn’t it?” Bad asked grumpily. 

He heard Skeppy laugh. “I know. But I miss the Bad who told me off everytime I swore. The Bad who I met 2 years ago..” Skeppy let out a breath he was holding. 

“I know you miss that persona, Skeppy..”

“No! Daryll, I don’t think you get it. I _don’t_ miss that persona. I miss _you_. I miss the person who talked to me everyday for hours. I miss person who I considered my bestfriend. I miss the person I..” Skeppy shook is head. “Nevermind. My point is, please. Talk to me. Annoy me. Cling onto me. Whatever it is, I need you.”

Silence. 

Something Bad has been experiencing alot lately. 

“Aw Skeppy that’s really sweet, I-,” Daryll stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the screen. “D-did you just call me CLINGY?!”

Laughter filled Bad’s ears, making him smile as he looked up to his monitor to see his significant other’s face. He’s said this before, but he was really pretty. Very pretty, indeed.

“You’re pretty.”

He heard Skeppy gush. “Thank you. You’re prettier, though.”

“Shut up. I’m not,” Bad muttered, hearing Skeppy giggle. 

“You are, though,” Skeppy teased, jokingly. “Just confess your love to me, Bad.”

“I should be asking you that, Zak,” Bad laughed.

One of Skeppy’s eyebrow rose. “You think I have feelings for you?”

“You’re not suggesting otherwise.”

Skeppy chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Skeppy,” Bad smiled. “Now I’m going to head off to bed. I’ll talk to you when I wake up.”

“Sure. Goodnight, Daddyboyhalo.”

“Do NOT call me that. I get that enough from Dream and George,” Bad screamed, making Skeppy giggle. “Goodnight, you muffinhead.”

Bad left the Discord call feeling giddy. He turned off his computer, getting out of his chair and laying in his bed. Opening up Twitter, he layed there content as he typed his tweet. 

_@BadBoyHalo 1s_

_My heart go brrrrrr_

_223 likes_  
21 retweets  
65 comments 

He missed himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sharmieshipz is my twitter, so updates for new chapters will be on there :)


End file.
